Buscando el horizonte
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Colección de one shots Donald x Mickey
1. Chapter 1

**Buscando el horizonte**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes, con excepción de los OC, pertenecen a Disney.

* * *

**Tras la pista**

* * *

**Sumary: **Mickey sabía que Paperinik era un criminal, detenerlo debería ser sencillo, pero no lo es, en especial porque no desea hacerlo.

* * *

Cuando el teniente O´Hara le encomendó la tarea de capturar a Paperinik, Mickey creyó que sería sencillo. Él era un detective experimentado y había puesto en prisión a varios criminales siendo Phantom Blot el más peligroso de ellos. Se dijo que el pato enmascarado no sería la excepción y no tardó en descubrir lo equivocado que estaba.

—¿Está seguro de que Paperinik estará en el baile?

—Completamente —respondió el teniente O´Hara —, Scrooge McDuck va a hacer una importante revelación y cualquier criminal estaría más que feliz de poder poner sus manos sobre la nueva adquisición del pato más rico del mundo.

Horas después Mickey se encontraba en la conferencia de prensa que Scrooge McDuck había organizado. No había muchos policías, pero Mickey pudo notar a Gizmoduck y varios dispositivos de seguridad que le hicieron saber que el pato más rico del mundo también temía la presencia de visitas indeseadas.

—Durante años muchos rumores se han dicho sobre el castillo McDuck —comenzó a hablar el último pato en portar dicho apellido —, hoy finalmente puedo decir que lo he encontrado y tengo pruebas para demostrarlo.

Scrooge McDuck mostró a la prensa un huevo de gran valor. Este estaba hecho de oro y cubierto por una gran cantidad de joyas, diamantes en su mayoría. Los camarógrafos no se demoraron en comenzar a tomar fotografías y los reporteros a hacer numerosas preguntas, no todas relacionadas con la forma que había utilizado para dar con un tesoro que por muchos años se había creído imposible de encontrar.

—¿Qué valor se calcula que posee ese tesoro?

—¿Es cierto que planea demoler el castillo McDuck?

—¿Es cierto que donara una parte del tesoro al museo?

—¿Puede decirnos cómo hizo para encontrar un tesoro que se ha buscado por más de un siglo?

Scrooge McDuck colocó el huevo en una pequeña cúpula de vidrio antes de que las luces se apagaran. Lo primero que Mickey notó en el momento en que la energía eléctrica fue restablecida era que el huevo no se encontraba en su lugar y que, aunque Scrooge lucía molesto, su enojo no era tan grande como había imaginado que sería. Mickey recordó cuando unas semanas atrás le robaron unos 87 centavos y todo el caos que dicho robo inició.

Buscó a Gizmoduck con la esperanza de que él hubiera visto algo y lo encontró al lado de Paperinik. En ese momento todo parecía tener sentido para él y de dijo que debía dirigirse a donde se encontraba el héroe de Duckburg y evitar que el pato enmascarado escapara. La opinión que tenía cambió cuando vio que los Chicos Malos también estaban allí y que uno de ellos tenía el tesoro robado.

No fue necesario que Mickey interviniera pues en cuestión de segundos el tesoro había sido recuperado y los Chicos Malos estaban fuera de combate. Mickey que lo había presenciado todo se sintió confundido. Le parecía más que evidente el hecho de que Paperinik y Gizmoduck habían peleado juntos para frustrar el robo del huevo, pero también el hecho de que Paperinik había roto la ley en muchas ocasiones y que una buena acción no era suficiente para que todos sus crímenes fueran olvidados.

—Es bueno tenerlo aquí —Gizmoduck señaló a los Chicos Malos que permanecían inconscientes —, creo que necesitaré algo de ayuda para arrestarlo.

—Lo siento, Paperinik, pero entenderá que debo llevarlo ante un tribunal para que sea juzgado.

—Espero que entienda que no puedo permitir que me capture.

Mickey no estaba seguro si Paperinik le había guiñado un ojo de manera coqueta antes de escapar o si se lo había imaginado, pero sí que le había afectado más de lo que debería y que su rostro debía encontrarse tan rojo como un tomate. Intentó concentrarse en su trabajo, pero le fue imposible, incluso días después de dicho encuentro no podía dejar de pensar en la sonrisa del pato enmascarado.

El teniente O´Hara no le reclamó por haber dejado que Paperinik escapara. La declaración de Gizmoduck hizo parecer que no tuvieron oportunidad alguna, pero Mickey sospechaba que no era así y que de no haberse quedado embobado por un gesto coqueto pudo haber cumplido con la misión que se le había encomendado hacía más de un año.

Lo más frustrante de todo era que no era la primera vez que le pasaba. Paperinik era muy ágil encontrando formas de escapar y por más enterado que estuviera de sus crímenes no podía dejar de pensar que él no era el villano de la historia. Había hecho cosas malas, no podía negarlo, pero también había vengado a inocentes e intercedido por estos cuando la ley no podía hacerlo.

—¿Por qué tan serio? —le preguntó Donald.

Reunirse había sido idea de Goofy. Él había dicho que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se habían visto los tres y que era un asunto de gran importancia que se reunieran.

—Sí, Mickey, llevas horas jugando con el vaso y ya se te derritió el hielo.

—Solo pensaba en mi último caso.

—¿Tuviste problemas con el teniente O´Hara?

—No, aunque Paperinik escapó pudimos recuperar el huevo.

—Entonces ¿por qué tan preocupado?

Mickey llevó sus manos hasta su rostro y lo cubrió en un intento por ocultar lo sonrojado que estaba. Sabía que sus amigos no lo juzgarían, lo conocían desde que era un niño, era solo el hecho de que se consideraba incapaz de decirlo en voz alta. Una parte de Mickey creía que si no lo decía en voz alta sería como si nada hubiera pasado y con el tiempo las cosas volverían a la normalidad. En el fondo sabía que las cosas no serían tan sencillas.

—Somos amigos —le dijo Goofy —, sabes que puedes decirnos lo que sea.

—Sí, prometemos reírnos solo un poquito —agregó Donald quien al ver las miradas de sus amigos se apresuró en decir —, solo bromeaba, nunca nos reiríamos de ti, especialmente si es algo importante.

Mickey llevó el vaso hasta sus labios y de inmediato se arrepintió. Goofy había tenido la razón al decir que el hielo se había derretido y su Duck-Cola solo sabía a agua. Aprovechó la situación para pedir otra bebida, aunque en el fondo eso no bastaría para evadir el tema.

—Ustedes saben que el teniente O´Hara me encargó capturar a Paperinik.

—Sí y también que no estoy de acuerdo. Paperinik es uno de mis mejores amigos, no un criminal.

—Angus Fangus dice que nadie que use un disfraz puede ser una buena persona.

—Angus es un tonto —se quejó Donald. Mickey sabe lo voluble que podía ser su temperamento por lo que no le resultó extraño ese comportamiento —, lo sé porque estuve trabajando un tiempo para él y nunca dejaba pasar una oportunidad de torturarme a mí o a sus compañeros. Mike fue el que más cosas destruyó. Ni te imaginas la cantidad de computadoras que saqué por su culpa.

—Comienzo a creer que no te equivocas a decir que no es tan malo —Mickey calló durante unos instantes, inseguro de decir lo que pensaba —, y que es sexy.

—¿Qué dijiste? No te entendí —preguntó Goofy. Donald estaba en la misma situación.

—Dije que Paperinik es sexy.

Donald casi se atraganta al escuchar esas palabras y terminó escupiendo la bebida que estaba tomando.

—¿Te pasa algo?

—Creo que deberías pedirle a Paperinik una cita —Donald lucía bastante avergonzado, algo que únicamente Goofy encontró sospechoso.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Te ha dicho algo de mí? —Mickey no había querido parecer tan ansioso, pero al final no se pudo contener.

Donald asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Dice que le pareces lindo.


	2. Chapter 2

**La próxima vez**

* * *

**Sumary:** Mickey está seguro de que Paperinik estaba relacionado con el incidente en el Duckmall, pero le frustraba saber que no tiene nada para detenerlo.

* * *

Cuando Mickey se presentó en el Duckmall era demasiado tarde para hacer algo. Todo lo que encontró fueron varios vidrios rotos, paredes chamuscadas y otras señales de que había ocurrido una pelea en ese lugar. Muchos de los presentes en el Duckmall aseguraban haber visto a Paperinik enfrentarse a unos sujetos vestidos de una manera bastante extraña que habían irrumpido en el lugar de manera bastante violenta, al parecer tratando de robar algo y Mickey sospechaba qué era ese algo.

De estar en lo correcto sabía que Paperinik había evitado una catástrofe a nivel mundial y que los sujetos de los que hablaban los testigos eran en realidad una un grupo de vampiros espaciales que se dedicaban a robar la energía de los seres vivos y a esclavizarlos. Grupo que en más de una ocasión había intentado conquistar la Tierra y puesto en una situación delicada a los gobiernos.

El problema era que Paperinik no debería estar allí. Ningún superhéroe debía estarlo y es que desde que se aprobaron los acuerdos de Sokovia se había determinado que solo los héroes con licencia podían intervenir y únicamente cuando se les ordenaba hacerlo. El caos que había quedado en ese lugar hacía que Mickey estuviera más convencido de la necesidad de regular a los héroes.

Se dirigió a casa de Donald, intrigado de por qué su brazalete no había reportado su salida, pero seguro de que no lo encontraría en su casa y de que en esa ocasión podría ponerlo detrás de las rejas y acabar con la oposición a los acuerdos de Sokovia de una vez y por todas. Lo que encontró fue muy diferente.

Donald se encontraba en la sala de estar con una guitarra entre sus manos. Estaba tocando lo que parecía una canción de su autoría y tardó varios minutos en notar su presencia. La expresión de su rostro lo hubiera engañado de no ser por lo mucho que lo conocía. Durante años le había hecho creer al mundo que Paperinik era su mejor amigo y nadie hubiera sospechado de él hasta el momento en que Clover Leaf reveló al mundo la identidad de todos los miembros de los Ultrahéroes, incluyendo el suyo, como muestra de apoyo a los acuerdos de Sokovia.

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? —preguntó con su mejor expresión de inocencia, una que no iba a permitir que lo engañara. Lo había hecho en el pasado y Mickey no estaba dispuesto a permitir que se repitiera.

—Apuesto a que sí. Solo tiene que decirme como fue que estuvo en el Duckmall y detuvo a los evronianos.

—¿De cuál vez habla? Porque esos vampiros espaciales son más insistentes de lo que imagino.

—Hablo de hoy, hace unas horas.

Donald le mostró el brazalete que se encontraba sujeto a su tobillo. La luz roja que este emitía indicaba que no había dejado de funcionar en ningún momento. Mickey se acercó a él y comenzó a verificarlo, este no presentaba señales de haber sido alterado o de funcionar de manera incorrecta.

—Durante dos años he respetado mi arresto domiciliario y ni siquiera he visto las noticias para evitar problemas —Donald continuó tocando algunos acordes en su guitarra —. ¿Quieres escuchar la canción en la que estoy trabajando?

—No gracias —por más que Mickey odiara perder debía admitir que no tenía nada con lo que trabajar. Retiró el brazalete de Donald, consciente de que ese era su último día en arresto domiciliario —. Le aseguro que estaré pendiente de usted y que la próxima vez que nos veamos será muy diferente.

—¿Cuándo será?

—¿Qué?

—La próxima vez que nos veamos —respondió Donald con tranquilidad —, dijo que nos volveríamos a ver así que asumí que se trataba de una cita.

Mickey se sonrojó al escuchar esas palabras. Él no había querido invitar a Donald a una cita, al contrario, sus palabras eran una advertencia de que estaría observándolo y esperando el momento oportuno para atraparlo haciendo de las suyas y asegurándose de que en esa ocasión no pudiera escapar del castigo que creía que merecía.

—Porque conozco un lugar donde sirven un buen shawarma, pero si prefieres podemos comer aquí. No es por presumir, pero soy bastante conocido por mi arroz frito.

—Creí que era por causar problemas, Paperinik.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Es el destino de los héroes parecer villanos para defender al indefenso o para salvar el mundo. El lunes a las seis de la noche estaré organizando una cena para celebrar mi libertad, puede venir si lo desea.

Al principio Mickey no tenía intenciones de ir a la cena de Donald. Si bien su arresto domiciliario había terminado sabía que el pato seguía en contra de los acuerdos de Sokovia y que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que hiciera algo contra estos. Paperinik siempre parecía saber cómo salir de apuros y, aunque en esa ocasión se había demorado más tiempo de lo usual e incluso perdido en la guerra civil de los héroes, no creía que fuera la excepción. No tenía forma de confirmarlo, pero Mickey estaba bastante seguro de que Paperinik continuaba trabajando en las sombras.

Al final decidió ir. Una parte de él sabía que se arrepentiría si no lo hacía. Durante todo ese tiempo no había dejado de pensar en Donald y en inventarse mil excusas de porque debía presentarse a la cena, excusas que no lograban convencerlo del todo. Una parte de él, la que se negaba a escuchar por ir en contra de lo que representaba, le decía que los acuerdos de Sokovia eran una estupidez y que, de cumplirse, causaría más problemas de los que resolvería.

Ver a los parientes de Donald no le sorprendió, pero sí el hecho de descubrirse deseando pasar algo de tiempo a solas con el pato que lo había invitado. Minutos después se sorprendió al ver a los Ultrahéroes reunidos. Ver a Goofy no debería sorprenderlo, sabía que él y Donald habían luchado en el mismo bando, pero ese no era el caso de Gladstone y de Daisy.

—Creí que Donald ya no tenía cuentas pendientes con la ley —le dijo Gladstone y podía notarse el reproche en su voz.

—Y yo creía que ustedes eran enemigos, después de todo nunca hubiéramos dado con Paperinik de no ser por cierta información que se filtró.

—He tenido tiempo para darme cuenta del error que cometí —la molestia con la que Gladstone hablaba aumentó y Mickey pudo notar en su voz un claro arrepentimiento por sus acciones pasadas.

—Si vino a molestar a Donald, puede marcharse por donde vino —en esa ocasión era Daisy la que hablaba. No lo empujó, pero poco le faltaba para hacerlo.

—No es necesario, yo lo invité —Donald intervino, en sus manos llevaba una bandeja con varios tazones del arroz frito del que le habló la última vez que hablaron.

Si Mickey tomó uno de los tazones fue para salir de la situación incómoda en la que se encontraba, no porque tuviera otro motivo, o al menos eso fue lo que se dijo. Después de probarlo se dijo que era el mejor arroz frito que había probado en su vida y que este había hecho que valiera la pena el mal momento que Daisy y Gladstone le habían hecho pasar.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo? —le preguntó Goofy y Mickey temió pues del grupo era el único que contaba con superpoderes reales —, sin poderes —agregó al notar su desconfianza.

Mickey lo acompañó hasta la cocina. Donald estaba sirviendo la comida por lo que se demoraría en regresar y ambos dudaban que alguien más entrara a dicho lugar.

—¿Sigue a favor de los acuerdos de Sokovia?

—¿Vio lo que pasó en el Duckmall? Eso pudo haberse evitado si se hubiera controlado.

—¿De verdad lo cree? Tal vez el gobierno hubiera autorizado la intervención de los héroes por los clientes, pero ambos sabemos que eso hubiera demorado mucho tiempo y los alíens habrían acabado con todos. Si hubiera pasado en otro lugar, como Shacktown la situación hubiera sido diferente.

Mickey quiso decir que no era cierto, pero no pudo hacerlo. Aunque odiara admitirlo debía aceptar que las palabras de Goofy tenían algo de verdad. Los acuerdos de Sokovia decían que una institución privada se encargaría de decidir cuando los héroes deberían intervenir y meses atrás había escuchado de un incendio en Shacktown y de la falta de interés por parte de la Asociación de héroes quienes le dieron la calificación más baja a dicha amenaza.

—Ambos sabemos que solo es una excusa para ganar dinero con la mercancía de héroes.

—Eso dices porque no sabes nada de los acuerdos de Sokovia. Nuestro único interés es proteger a los civiles y asegurarnos de que los héroes no tengan tanto poder ¿o acaso olvida por qué fue que se crearon?

—Nunca nos preguntaron nuestra opinión ¿qué puede haber de bueno en algo que es impuesto a la fuerza? —en esa ocasión era Donald quien hablaba. Ninguno de los dos había visto el momento en que el pato entró a la cocina.

Cuando Mickey vio a Donald subir a la alacena temió que resbalara. Cuando lo vio caer, no dudó en atraparlo. Era por cosas como esa que a muchos seguía costándole asociar a Paperinik con Donald Duck y que a este le fue tan fácil ocultar su identidad secreta. Ambos cayeron, pero el ratón no tuvo tiempo de pensar en el dolor, Donald estaba muy cerca de él, quizás demasiado.

Goofy le extendió la mano y Mickey se encontró deseando que aquel contacto hubiera durado más tiempo. Ese pensamiento le hizo sentirse avergonzado y es que hubo un tiempo en el que no veía a Paperinik como a un criminal, sino que su opinión sobre él era opuesta. Lo había visto ser despiadado con los criminales y gentil con los niños perdidos. Luego un grupo de héroes novatos intentó detener a una pandilla y provocó el choque de un autobús escolar. La posibilidad de que uno de los niños lastimados pudiera ser Morty o Ferdie había hecho que Mickey se aferrara a los acuerdos de Sokovia como si fueran la única solución, pero momentos como ese hacían que aferrarse a sus ideales no fuera tan sencillo.

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad y con el paso del tiempo los parientes de Donald parecieron aceptar su presencia, aunque la incomodidad no desapareció en ningún momento y en todo momento permaneció esa sensación de mudo reproche.

Nuevamente Mickey se vio torturado por sus pensamientos y el peso de tener que tomar una decisión. Las palabras de Goofy seguían haciendo eco en su mente y el recuerdo de los momentos que pasó con Donald seguían bastante latentes. Él no parecía ser un villano, al contrario, y ni siquiera le había guardado rencor por el tiempo en que trabajó como el policía a cargo de su caso.

Días después se descubrió enviándole a Donald un sobre con la información necesaria para deshacer los acuerdos de Sokovia. Esto lo hizo de manera confidencial y sin sentir ninguna clase de remordimiento por sus acciones.


	3. Chapter 3

**Un regalo especial**

* * *

**Sumary:** Mickey quiere conseguir un regalo especial para Donald por su aniversario, pero las cosas no resultan como él lo planeaba.

* * *

Mickey había comenzado la búsqueda de un regalo para Donald semanas antes del aniversario de ambos. Pasó largas horas pensando en lo que su novio pudiera necesitar sin lograr dar con el regalo adecuado. El problema no era la falta de opciones, sino que había muchas, demasiadas como para poder elegir solo una.

Trató de pensar en algo que le gustaría tener y nuevamente las opciones fueron muchas. Donald era un pato de gustos sencillos que disfrutaba de horas durmiendo bajo la hamaca, pero él no quería regalarle algo sencillo, era el primer aniversario que pasaban juntos y quería que su regalo fuera más que memorable.

Al final se decidió por una velada juntos. Sabía lo demandante que podía ser Scrooge McDuck como jefe así que se dijo que llevaría a Donald a un lugar donde pudiera descansar y ellos pudieran pasar algo de tiempo a solas, cosa que con tres niños era muy difícil. No era que a Mickey le desagradaran los trillizos, al contrario, incluso los consideraba como parte de su familia, era solo que en ocasiones desearía poder salir con Donald sin que su novio se esté preocupando por la seguridad de los niños o que estos aparezcan en el momento menos apropiado.

Le había pedido a Goofy que cuidara de los trillizos. Sabía que su amigo adoraba al trío de patitos y que estos eran buenos amigos de Max por lo que no creyó que hubiera algún problema. En el momento en que le había contado de sus planes, su amigo se había mostrado más que feliz de poder ayudar.

Aunque su primera opción fue comprar algo de comida en un restaurante elegante al final se decidió por pedirle ayuda a la abuela de Donald y cocinar algo entre los dos. No era solo el hecho de que Elvira Coot fuera la mejor cocinera que conocía sino el hecho de que consideraba que una comida casera tenía mucho más valor significativo que una cena comprada.

Esto último fue lo que le tomó más tiempo. Quemó varios platillos antes de poder sentirse satisfecho con el resultado. No era algo demasiado elaborado, pero Mickey confiaba que a Donald le gustaría. De lo contrario siempre podía contar con el postre, el cual sí había comprado en una tienda que Minnie y Daisy le habían recomendado.

Cuando llegó la hora de la cita se aseguró de verse presentable. Ver a Donald con su ropa de siempre y respirar de manera un tanto agitada lo hizo sentir un tanto desilusionado. Después de haberse esforzado tanto esperaba que su novio hiciera lo mismo. Dicha sensación desapareció cuando le entregó una pequeña cajita.

No era por lo valioso del regalo, sino por lo que este contenía. Era un guardapelo que al abrirse mostraba una fotografía de ambos en su primera cita.

—También tengo uno —Donald tomó su guardapelo y lo colocó al lado del de Mickey, ambos encajaban —. ¿Puedo…?

Mickey asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y Donald colocó el guardapelo en su cuello. El ratón no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando sintió un beso. Incluso después de un año saliendo seguían sorprendiéndose con las espontaneas muestras de afecto de su amado.

—Preparé algo especial para nosotros —Mickey notó la expresión incrédula de Donald por lo que se apresuró en agregar —, tu abuela me ayudó.

—Eso imaginé.

Ambos se dirigieron a la mesa donde todo estaba listo para la ocasión. Brindaron por su aniversario y charlaron durante un rato, al menos hasta que Donald se quedó dormido.

Mickey no podía enojarse con Donald porque era consciente de lo mucho que trabajaba su novio. Tenía a tres niños inquietos bajo su cuidado y un trabajo bastante estresante con Scrooge McDuck. Mickey sabía por experiencia propia lo demandante que podía ser el pato, tanto que trabajar con él era casi esclavitud.

Con mucho cuidado lo llevó hasta su cama y se encargó de recoger la comida. Se dijo que podría calentarla después y celebrar esa ocasión, aunque no fuera en el mismo día. Donald se veía cansado y él no quería forzarlo a ir más allá de lo que su cuerpo le permitía.


End file.
